Astronaut
by CJ Maniac
Summary: Alone in his apartment, Mordecai decides to review his beloved. Based on the song "Astronaut" from "Simple Plan". I'm from Brazil and is a story in translation, and writing can be somewhat precarious.


**Can anybody hear me?**

**Or am I talking to myself?**

**My mind is running empty**

**In this search for someone else**

**Who doesn't look right through me.**

**It's all just static in my head**

**Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**

"Hello, darling. Miss you so, you have no idea how much. I still remember perfectly the curves of her body, her smell nice andfragrant, its beautiful red feathers. Deep eyes where I lose by looking at them.  
His kisses were like drug. He wished them all the time, and when they had them, I felt that horrible feeling of insecurity. "

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

**Can I please come down, cause I'm tired of drifting round and round**

**Can I please come down?**

"Sorry for the parts of the paper that are wrinkled, because wheneverI remember how wonderful you were to me, I start cryinguncontrollably. Our wedding was the most beautiful thing that happened to me. The distance between us must end, I'm dying tosee you again, my love. "

**I'm deafened by the silence**

**Is it something that I've done?**

**I know that there are millions**

**I can't be the only one who's so disconnected**

**It's so different in my head.**

**Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?**

"Please excuse will do so now. I know I promised you I'd be fine, but I can not get along without you. Rigby probably miss me, but he willunderstand that other love, no matter anything else.  
Mordecai. "

**Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity**

**And it's starting to weigh down on me.**

**Let's abort this mission now**

**Can I please come down?**

**So tonight I'm calling all astronauts**

**All the lonely people that the world forgot**

**If you hear my voice come pick me up**

**Are you out there?**

**'Cause you're all I've got!**

Slowly got out of bed, and looked into the void that was beside tear fell from my eyes tired. I went to the bathroom and took a hot bath; flash backs of magical moments, just us two and nobody else in this room. The unique smell of your body, looking into hereyes, happy faces both by the presence of each other.  
I took simple warm clothes and dress. I passed the living room of the apartment we choose to live together, their walls the color we choose. In a picture frame, you and your big belly pregnancy. I approached the beautiful picture, and stroked his face. Wish you were here. I wish it had never been separated from me.

**And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**And I lost all signal when I lifted off**

**Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**

I got the letter I wrote, I folded it and tied a ribbon purple, her favorite color. I let out a sigh, I went to the door, grabbed a coat hangingbehind her and dress. I opened the door and down the stairs, I passed the entrance and walked through the empty city, with snoweverywhere. Park benches divided by sidewalks. Among them, a special bank, beneath a tree: more flash backs of us kissing, nodistance between us. When asked in marriage publicly, and the people around him applauded.

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**To the lonely people that the world forgot**

**Are you out there?**

**'Cause you're all I've got!**

I arrived at my destination. I opened the gate of the place and walked over to where you are. Crouched in front of him, and lookedgreat marble slab.  
"Here lies Margaret McCartney - 1968-1999"

Another flash back the day when you're gone. The smell of morphine, the machine recording his beats more slowly, doctorsdesperately trying to save her. You and our beautiful baby is noise of the machine telling you that it's too late.  
I put the wings in my eyes and cried. Sighs and sobs fragile. I feellike shit for not having done what he deserved.  
I breathed deeply, and dug the earth wet with my own hands. I buried the letter next to the headstone. I took from his pocket a large knife and sharp. The stuck in my chest, right where the heart is, and I took. Blood spread across the ground, I saw my life flash before my eyes. Breathing getting weaker. Now, I realized I'm not going to thesame place. In a last breath suffocated by the blood

"I love you, Margaret. Always love you, never forget. "I closed myeyes, and felt death drag me away.

**'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**

**Sending SOS from this tiny box**

**To the lonely people that the world forgot**

**Are you out there?**

**'Cause you're all I've got!**

**Can I please come down?**

**'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.**

**Can I please come down?**

The End, forever.


End file.
